


Brotherhood

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Erotica, Ficlet, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Bill asks Charlie for a favor.





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Please, Charles? I don’t trust anyone else.”

It’s the trust part that does it. Charlie stares at his brother and _knows_ he needs to walk away, but he can’t. This is wrong, so very wrong, yet he can’t see it that way. It’s not like it’ll be the first time. He and Bill used to wank together during the summer hols and they progressed to doing more than that after his sixteenth birthday. Bill was the first person to wank him, the first to suck his cock, the first to fuck him, and the first he ever fucked. Charlie tells himself that this is just another first that they have to share together because they’re best friends and brothers.

Bill is pleading with him. It’s the first time Charlie’s ever seen Bill beg when he hasn’t had a cock up his arse. The scars on his face seem more vivid in the pale glow of candlelight and there’s a restless energy inside him that seems to get worse as the minutes go by. While Charlie is used to dealing with dragons, he’s never had experience with werewolves. Not that Bill is one, thankfully, but the traits he displays during this phase of the moon are definitely not normal.

It’s been three months since Dumbledore’s death. Three months since Bill was attacked. Fleur has been gone one month, left before the wedding when she realized Bill wasn’t quite Bill anymore. Their youngest brother and his two best friends have been gone two weeks, disappeared in the dead of night on some private mission that Charlie thinks may actually be to save the world, which really brings home how things have changed while he’s been in Romania.

Bill is pacing again, and he’s making fists as he tries to get control of whatever seems to take him over during this time of the month. Charlie was with him last month, saw what happens to him, and knows the choice he has to make. He doesn’t give a shite about rules and expectations, even though he can recognize that what they do together is immoral to many. It’s Bill and they share something that goes beyond just brotherhood.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Charlie finally says. There’s really no choice. Bill needs him and Charlie likes being needed. Besides, he wasn’t around to help Bill after the attack so he can do what he can now that’s here.

“You will?” Bill stops pacing and stares at him. There’s an intensity to his gaze that makes Charlie’s cock twitch. “You understand what I want, yeah?”

Charlie smirks. “I know what you want, big brother.”

“Smug arse,” Bill mutters as the tension eases momentarily. For a few minutes, they’re teens again and Charlie has snuck into Bill’s Head Boy dorm so they can suck and wank each other, a favorite past-time during Bill’s seventh year. Then Bill sighs and they’re back in Charlie’s small room at the Colony. “I don’t want to force you, Charles.”

“When have you ever known me to do something that I don’t want to do, big brother?” Charlie asks seriously.

“Never,” Bill admits as he raises a shaking hand up to push his long hair away from his face. “Well, except that time when I forced you to go to Hogsmeade with that Ravenclaw bint because I wanted to shag her big sister.”

“Yeah, you still owe me for that,” Charlie murmurs as he steps closer. “Question now is are _you_ sure that you want to try this? It may not help, you know.”

“It’ll help,” Bill says confidently. “Fleur couldn’t...she refused to acknowledge that I’d changed and ignored it as if it would just go away. When she realized it wouldn’t, she left so I never had a chance to try this before. I, uh, got rough with her more, you know? Not against her will or anything but it wasn’t what she wanted.”

“Hell, I’m always rough with ‘em,” Charlie mutters. He’s angry at the woman that let Bill down when he needed her most but he also can’t blame her since she didn’t sign up for this when she first agreed to marry him.

“That’s why you’ll be perfect for this,” Bill tells him with just a hint of his old smugness. It’s been lacking lately, replaced by restlessness and a twisted form of self-pity that just isn’t Bill.

“We’ll see.” Charlie isn’t at all convinced that he’s going to be able to do what Bill wants. The idea turns him on, which probably says more about him than he cares to admit, but it’s just not anything he’s thought about doing with Bill. Despite it being Bill’s idea, he almost feels like it’s not a choice because it’s being driven by that damn bite.

Before Bill can argue with him anymore, Charlie kisses him. It’s a rough kiss, all tongue and teeth, but Bill whines and returns it with fervor. By the time Charlie pulls back, Bill’s lips are swollen and bleeding. Charlie hesitates, just for a second, and then continues. There’s no going back now.

“Strip,” he demands as he reaches down and pulls his T-shirt over his head. He tosses it on the ground and then unfastens his trousers. Once they’re off, they join his shirt. He stands there naked and watches Bill undress.

When Bill’s jeans join the pile of clothes on the floor, he thinks maybe he should stop this before it‘s too late. As Bill kisses him fiercely, biting and sucking his lips, and he fights for control, pushing Bill against the wall hard enough to make him gasp, Charlie realizes that it’s already far too late to turn back now. Best thing to do is just enjoy the ride.

End


End file.
